makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG (Also know as The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman 6 - The Final Showdown) is the last game. Starring Ebony & her friends. Plot The World is at peace for now, but... A paralell dimension breaks apart & made a multiuniverse. A scientist named Flin Genhiski discoverd that the parallel dimension breaks apart, he din't exactly was going on, but he made The Ultimate Android that is so powerful, but.. 4 days later The Ultimate Android goes crazy. He kills his creator, destroy every town & became the unstoppable killing machine. Meanwhile, Ebony sees the news about the hole town getting destroyded. She decided to take down The Ultimate Android & save the hole town. Gameplay The Gameplay is Similar to Final Fantasy 10 but with some elements from five TQETH games. Characters Starter *Ebony The Hedgehuman *Ritcher *Anthony *Amy Rose *Cosmo *Gaston *John *Robo *Frollo *Quasimoto *The Beast *Chaotic The Hedgehog *Pinkie Pie *Dante *Yukari Takeba *Gumball & Darwin *Cpend7 Unlockable *Ryu *Agito90 *Angelwomon *Myotismon *Steven_Star *Asterix & Obelix *Goku *Panty & Stocking *Godzilla *Chun-Li *Ken *Lydia Prower *Pen *Dawn *Gannon X *Ami & Yumi *Rose *Vegeta *Tutti-Frutti *Johnie & Cosmohn *Stephanie *Gammabot & Explender *Mach Rider *Rick (aka Maelstorm) *Fluttershy *Finn & Jake *Roland Lamb *Ratchs the Hedgecat *Bubbyaustin *Optimus Prime *Jamie Clement *Adult Gohan *Fromy *Super Saiyan John (Beat the final boss as John) *Angel Ebony (Beat the final boss as Ebony) Locations Ebony's world *Ebony's House *New York City *Ginyu's base *Last location: Specter's Lab Italy *Venece (Unlocking Rose) *Rome (Unlocking Asterix & Obelix) *Naples (Unlocking Tutti-Frutti) *Last Location: Acient Naples Steven's World *Hectare City (Unlocking Stephanie) *Lost Forest (Unlocking Steven_Star & Agito90) *Hell (Unlocking Gammabot & Explender) *Neo Hectare City (Unlocking Fluttershy) *Last Location: Acient Hectare City John's World *The Carnival (Unlocking Johnie & Cosmohn) *Optimus's Base (Unlocking Optimus Prime & Rick) *The Forest (Unlocking Bubbyaustin & Ratchs the Hedgecat) *Canada (Unlocking Jamie Clement & Mach Rider) *Last Location: M. Bison's base (Unlocking Ryu,Ken & Chun-Li) Gannon X's World *Melgotic City (Unlocking Gannon X) *The Sunshine Museum (Unlocking Ami & Yumi) *The Beautiful Forest (Unlocking Lyndia,Pen & Roland) *Last Location: Z-Strap's Fotress Japan *Hiroshima (Unlocking Goku,Vegeta & Dawn) *Kanto (Unlocking Panty & Stocking & Adult Gohan) *Last Location: Tokyo (Unlocking Godzilla) Unknown World (Final Location) *Land of Ooo (Unlocking Finn & Jake) *Legend of Dremend Manor (Unlocking Myotismon & Angelwomon) *The Future Forest *The Thousand Year Castle *Last Location: Space (Final Level) Bosses Ebony's House *Fake Ebony *ZPCI Sniper, ZPCI Medic & Captain Hunt *Captain Ginyu & his team *Specter Italy *Barlog & Vega *Julius Caesar *Fake Totò *Vesuvia Steven's World *Jack Spider *Fake Steven *Jacker the Demon Robot *Evil Steven_Star *Andrew_Star (Steven's Great-Great-Great-Great Grandfather) John's World *Clown Gne Gne Bebe *Megatron *Starscream *Norm *M.Bison Gannon X's World *Danny X *Gishima & Denshima *Z-Strap *Omega-Strap Japan *Cooler & Perfect Cell *Scanty & Kneesocks *King Ghidorah Unknown World *The Lich *Prince X *Emperor X *High Max, The Shadow Queen (Posessed), Zhang Jiao & Armor King *The Ultimate Android (1st Form) *The Super Android (2nd form) Music Opening Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNrJbOdghtA Title Screen Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEfHWRpbmvg&list=PLA804F5EFC0D20F1E&index=1 Menu Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1h1HVZnspo Prolouge: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SWidTmtq1c8&list=PLDA439B5C4F31A43D&index=2 The Accident & The Encounter with The Ultimate Android: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btnlMKHop-s&list=PL3CA8223E8ACC18B5&index=28 Ebony's House Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lfnZhO3vb-w Ebony's World & John's World Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wR9TKq8n4A New York City: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nCqThwen7Rg Ginyu's Base: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ou_IO19c4SA&list=PL7572CE8E4F47511B&index=18 Mini Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoFoMZSp96s Specter's Lab: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GEaNNcoS-To Boss Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vO-2fzw4P84 Venece: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3CFKfEZCg5M&list=PL90BA2E7AA6E5135C&index=6 Italy Battle Theme 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jrxfeIoYETA&list=PL90BA2E7AA6E5135C&index=12 Rome: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5UdDRzwp6o&list=PL90BA2E7AA6E5135C&index=11 Naples: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQy8rw3JtBs&list=PL90BA2E7AA6E5135C&index=3 Acient Naples & Italy Battle Theme 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lskLIt28Lnc&list=PL90BA2E7AA6E5135C&index=15 Hectare City: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o67Bo1lxutQ Steven's World Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHZeUKGXRzE&list=PL7572CE8E4F47511B&index=10 Lost Forest: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfGAgcG4ocg Hell: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuWBGTGjxlc&list=PL3CA8223E8ACC18B5&index=7 Neo Hectare City: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UFXqJ--L_Kk Acient Hectare City: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRbavZM23h4 The Carnival: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cLUSTnc5wUI Optimus's Base & The Forest: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veLEQFSR884&list=PL3CA8223E8ACC18B5&index=27 Canada: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_pXF8jfaOh8&list=PL3CA8223E8ACC18B5&index=16 M.Bison's Base: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FamXYEaFF7w Melgotic City: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8HvCG7_Avw Gannon X's World Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5QlYIHZPseo The Sunshine Museum & The Beautiful Forest: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_EmoOJmaTk&list=PL3CA8223E8ACC18B5&index=6 Hiroshima & Tokyo Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4adfCKft7w Kanto: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDOtEeI8sOQ Japan Battle Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLZwxD8kwc8 Unknown World Theme & Space: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=trf9g-ZpDF4 Land of Ooo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvE3d-LdGUM&list=PLi-jQY80rpqDPQgmrhh_9zdd6ky-8U4Ef&index=3 Unknown World Battle Theme 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ9GkYkkELg Legend of Dremend Manor: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PbBojAiJOtA Unknown World Battle Theme 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYwJHu2uSvA The Future Forest: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsW1RnjiA3A The Thousand Year Castle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk5_Py7FQAY Unknown World Battle Theme 3: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjPAhtfUc7g Battle with 4 Strongest Warriors: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aa7BJWwzNPQ The Ultimate Android Battle:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yqi9WeB0tfk&list=PL3CA8223E8ACC18B5&index=29 Final Encounter with The Ultimate Android (2nd form intro theme): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eDw7MwR1aJk&list=PL3CA8223E8ACC18B5&index=26 Super Android Battle: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH8oF-M-Wkw&list=PL3CA8223E8ACC18B5&index=30 Super Android Battle (Low on heath): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ItDoOwHyU2c Epilouge: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2ssCWyBJuhA Ending Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xhmlaWQ3lk Extra TBA Ending TBA The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman RPG